


Artificial

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hearing Voices, Unbeta'd, blink and you'll miss it xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s better to listen to the whispers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial

> **Artificial**  
>  Not rated  
>  195 words
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes it’s better to listen to the whispers, they tell you the most splendid of things. Like how you should go over the make your roommate shut up, or how you should never tell the doctors that you are hearing them again. If you told the man in the white coat about them then you would be a bad boy.
> 
> You didn’t want to be a bad boy. So you don’t tell them about the whispers.
> 
> There is one whisper that keeps whispering to you, you named it Minseok, because it sounds just like your old hyung that was your favourite.
> 
> The doctor’s find out about the whispers not to long after you’ve named one Yixing. Because apparently talking in mandarin is a nono.
> 
> They raise your medicine, and now you’re meeting with doctor Kim twice a week. You laugh every time you have sit down with him. But by the end of it you’re crying because they killed your hyungs one by one. You scream and shout, but then everything feels dizzy, and you wake up in an isolation room.
> 
> Your name is Kim Jongdae, and sometimes you miss the whispers.
> 
>  


End file.
